<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The new world by Adam99jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654797">The new world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt'>Adam99jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Arya - Freeform, Arya going on a journey, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Looking for a way home, New land, Post - A Game of Thrones, Shipwreck, Unexpected find</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya sets sail to find out whats west of Westeros. After a storm she finally discovers something but its something she never expected. "The winter is coming"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: This tell the story of Arya after she leaves Westeros in season 8. Feel free to leave your review.</p><p>The new world</p><p>Arya set at a table writing in a small book, each time the ship was hit by a strong wave her hand moved abruptly. Weeks have passed since she left Westeros to go seek whats in the west, for weeks she saw nothing but the ocean. The last contact she and her crew had with civilization was on the Lonely light since then nothing, not a single island nor a single ship. Arya closed her book and decided to exit her cabin, maybe today she would be lucky and spot land. As she exited she noticed that nothing was unusual, the crew were on their normal posts and the captain was at the front of the ship looking ahead. She approached the man.</p><p>"Anything today captain?" asked Aray, sincerely hoping for a positive answer.</p><p>"I'm sorry lady Stark but still nothing." She was disappointed by the answer but not dismayed, there had to be something out there, some island, anything. "I was hopping to avoid that storm but it looks like she is coming for us, this day is going to be a rough one." said the captain while pointing at the black clouds in the distance.</p><p>"Is it going to be bad?"</p><p>"Not really, my crew is used to things like that. However it would be better is she avoided us."Te captain turned and started going towards the back of the ship, after few steps he stopped. "Lady Stark I would suggest abandoning this adventure of yours and going back home," the man paused while Arya gave him a dismissive stare "but I learned that you are not the one to give up easily so we continue." The captain went on his way while murmuring "Lets just hope we don't get killed."</p><p>Several hours passed and Arya lay in her bed when out of nowhere ship was hit a large wave, it was so strong that she almost fell out of the bed. The ship turned from side to side, the storm must have caught us she thought. She came out onto the deck of the ship to see the sailors trying to keep the ship steady, rain was poring down from the sky and the waves hit the ship hard enough for their water to come in contact with Arya. She felt as her clothes started to get wet but she didn't to care, she asked the first mate what she should do to which he replied by saying that she should just stay below deck. Arya refused to leave, she was never a coward and she is not going to start being one now. The waved only grew stronger as the time went on and the storm above them intensified. Thunder and lighting played in the clouds and the wind blew like nothing she had felt before. The first mate noted that was like no storm he saw before, it was like it was specifically targeting the ship. They thought that it could not get worse but it did. The captain came to the wheel and pushed the first mate to the side "We are not dying today! The captain shouted and spinned the wheel to the side. Arya could taste the salt one lips now, then she looked in front of them and what she saw terrified her. An enormous wave was coming for them.</p><p>"Dear god." said the first mate.</p><p>"Gods save us!" screamed one of the sailors.</p><p>All they could to is watch as the wave came for them. Arya refused to believe that this is it, that she will die like this, in a middle of ocean. The wave hit them and shattered the ship, the crew went in all directions. Arya was underwater, she felt the currents carrying her down. She tried to fight them but they were to strong. Is this how she is going to die, is this her end she thought. She escaped Kingslading, survived Harenhall, the Riverlands, she trained with the faceless men, she killed the Freys and she is going to die like this. No, not like this. I refuse to die like this. With new strength she started swimming up, managing to reach it just in time. She pulled the air in, her lungs filling once again. She tried to look around to see if any one was there with her but a wave brougth her beneath once again, then all went dark.</p><p>She was in a large hall, it was familiar. A large figure was standing next to her talking but she could not understand anything. Then she saw more figures, a women, two men, a girl and two boys. She looked at them with confusion, they all looked so familiar. Then she remembered, it was them, her family. Her father Eddard Stark, mother Catelyn Stark, brothers Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon and her sister Sansa. They all stood around her saying something but she could not hear. Then a new figure appeared, a man, tall and strong, he also felt familiar. She approached him, she gazed at his face and saw Gendry. He put his hands on her chicks and spoke "Wake up. You must wake up." Arya opened her eyes to see the first mate with his lips on hers, she turned to the side and puked out some sea water.</p><p>"MY lady, You are alive." said the man.</p><p>Arya coughed while she started bringing air back into her lungs. After few seconds she was well enough to speak again. "What were you doing?"</p><p>"Reviving you. You weren't breathing, so I had to do something, for a moment I thought you were dead."</p><p>"I'm not. Where are we?"</p><p>"On some beach. Looks like you were right, there really is land west of Westeros. Shame we had to discover it like this."</p><p>"Are there any other survivors?"</p><p>"I found few still alive but not more. It appears that they drowned during the storm." Arya could clearly notice the sadness in the mans voice. Those men were his friend, family. She felt guilt because they died because of her.</p><p>"And the captain?"</p><p>"The good captain went down with the ship, my lady." She looked if anything was broken but she was fine and her sword was still there. Arya managed to get up, her legs were shaking but she could walk.</p><p>"Careful, my lady."</p><p>"I will be fine. Lets find the others." said the Stark in a commanding voice.</p><p>"As you wish." The two walked for several minutes before reaching the other three survivers, the navigator, the cook and the cabin boy. The cabin boy was pleased to see us but not then other two. They gave her angry looks while she approached.</p><p>"This is all your fault," said the cook "If we never went on this journey of yours the others would still be alive and we wouldn't be stuck here."</p><p>"We don't even know where we are." said the navigator.</p><p>"We aren't stuck, we will find a way of this place." Said Arya.</p><p>"Yeah right, like anyone will come to rescue us. We. Don't. Know. Where. We. Are." said the cook. The group continued to argue before the first mate finally had enough.</p><p>"Enough! As the first mate I order you all to stop fighting. We need to assess the situation. Yes we don't know where we are but there might be someone here who could help us."</p><p>"Help us? Here?"</p><p>"Just because no one sailed here before does not mean that there aren't people here. The best thing we can do now is to get off this beach. Agree?"</p><p>"Yes" all said in unison.</p><p>"Good. Now lets get going." The group followed the first mate. They walked for some time with nothing in sight. The three men behind Arya and the first mate kept to themselves while the mate started talking with her.</p><p>"I know who you are but you don't know who I'm. The names Rodrick, Rodrick Flowers." said the first mate.</p><p>"Flowers, you are a bastard?"</p><p>"Yes, and proud on at that."</p><p>"How did a bastard become a first mate on a ship?"</p><p>"On a ship it does not mater who you are as long as you do a good job. I did an excellent job and quickly became the first mate. But that should not surprise you, what I hear your bastard brother became king." Arya smiled at the thought of Jon, she wondered what would he do it this situation.</p><p>"Well, at least I'm the first bastard to sail here."</p><p>Arya then remembered something her father once told her "We aren't the first to sail here, my ancestor once tried to sail here with a whole fleet."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"They never came back. His son burned all the remaining ship our house had after that."</p><p>"Well, that should have been a sign then."</p><p>Arya looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face. "Maybe it should have."</p><p>"Wait, what is that?" said Rodrick. "It that a road?" He quickly ran in front of everyone "Its a road!" the other same after him.</p><p>"A road means that someone lives here." said Arya.</p><p>"Which means we can find someone to help us." said the navigator.</p><p>"Or to kill us." said the cook.</p><p>"Well its better then standing here waiting for death, come on then." said Arya. Someone lives here, someone actually lives here she thought. For hours they walked following the road, the three men were in front of her and the cabin boy when they reached a hill.</p><p>Then out of nowhere Rodrick shouted "There look! A castle!</p><p>"A castle?" said Arya. The three men ran up the hill, once they saw it they felt relieved. Arya and the boy looked at each other and quickly ran after them. Once they reached the top both were surprised what they saw but in a different way. Arya was filled with a filing of dread and disbelief."No, how could this be?" There in front of them stood a castle with black walls with an all too familiar banner on it, the flayed man of House Bolton.</p><p>AN: "A naked man has few secrets, but a flayed man has none."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. House Bolton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aray and the crew meet lord Bolton and someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Arya stared at the castle with disbelief, she wandered how could this be possible. Jon and Sansa killed the last of the Boltons and yet here in front of her stood a keep with their sigil on it. A feeling of pure hate and disgust ran through her. Her companions were happy to see a sight of civilization but she knew what the castle was truly a sigh of. As she was still comprehending the situation, she heard the sound of horses galloping behind her. She turned to see ten riders with Bolton sigils on their chests. The riders surrounded the group and pointed their spеаrs at them. Arya put her hand on her blade ready for a fight. The crew only watched the soldiers in fear.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing on Bolton lands?" asked one of the men.</p><p>The group stayed silent fro a few seconds, Arya glared at the men, her hand still on her sword. Then Rodrick decided to speak. "We mean no harm, we got shipwrecked at sea and woke up on the beach few hours ago. We found a road and followed it here." The men looked at the crew, non saying a word.</p><p>"Where are you from?" asked the officer.</p><p>"Westeros." said Rodrick.</p><p>"Westeros?" said the men, it was clear by the look they gave that they did not believe the man's story. "On one has come or gone from this place in centuries. Its impossible to get though the storm."</p><p>"We are from Westeros, believe us. This women here is a lady." said the cook.</p><p>"A lady?" asked the officer. To him she looked more like a hired killer then a lady.</p><p>"Its true, she is..." before the cook could finish his sentence Arya did it for him.</p><p>AN: feel free to leave your opinions.</p><p>"Erena, Erena Glover." the crew looked at the young lady with confusion, at first they did not know why she lied but after she have them an angry look they realized why. The men looked at each other, not sure how to proceed. Then the officer finally ordered for the men to lift their spears.</p><p>"Lord Bolton will decide what to do with you." Arya was ready to fight her way out of there, but once she looked at the crew she realized that they would not have such luck. The group followed the Bolton soldiers to the keep. Once in there Arya could feel the dread coming from the place, she hated the wary fact she was here. "This way." said the man. Arya and the crew were brought into a large hall with a wooden throne opposite of the door and on it sat a man. He was tall yet thin, had back hair and a scar running across his right cheek. He also had those pale and cold Bolton eyes. The lord looked at the group who was being escorted into the room. Once at the center they stopped.</p><p>"My lord, we found these people in front of the castle. They claim that they are from Westeros."</p><p>"Really?" asked the lord as he slowly lifted himself from his sit and started walking towards them.</p><p>"Yes my lord. This one here says that she is a Glover." the officer said as he pointed at Arya.</p><p>Lord Bolton took a better look at the group, the supposed Glover wore dark clothes which seemed practical yet elegant, she also had a smallsword on one side and a dagger on the other. Her other companions did not seem interesting as much, they look like any other small folk. He walked over to Arya and reached for her sword, she tried to stop him but her hand was caught by the officer. The lord pulled out the sword and gave it a look. It was castle steel that much was obvious.</p><p>"A Glover from Westeros," the lord chuckled slightly "You you know how many such stories have I heard. They are noting more then lies and ramblings of madmen. I don't like lairs and madmen." A sinister smile found itself on the lords lips, Arya new that what ever he had in mind to do with them wasn't good.</p><p>Arya knew she had to thing of something quickly, lucky for her as a girl she learned all she needed to know about the noble houses of Westeros. "The sit of my house is Deepwood Motte, sigil is a silver fist on a field of red. The sit of house Bolton is the Dreadfort, the words are our knives are sharp."The Bolton an inquisitive look to the small women.</p><p>"If you are truly from Westeros tell me something only someone from Westeros would know."</p><p>"There is a wall further north, there the nights watch guards the realms of men from the others and the wildlings. West of the north are the Iron islands, ruled by house Hoare and to the south are the Riverlands, the Vail, the Westerlads, the Reach, the Stormlads and Dorne." The lord knew that not everyone had such knowledge about these things, the only ones who knew this much details were the nobles.</p><p>"You really could be from Westeros but then again you could just be well informed. I will..." as the lord was about to say what he will do with the group a man came into the room running.</p><p>"My lord, prince Theon Stark is here." The lord was surprised by the news, this visit was unannounced and the timing wasn't the best. On the other hand Arya wondered who the prince was.</p><p>"This is unexpected." said the Bolton. "Show him in." As the man was about to turn and do as he was told, a large man and his retinue barged in through the door.</p><p>"Lord Gawen Bolton!" the large man shouted as he entered.</p><p>"Prince Theon Stark, to what do I own this pleasure?" the lord said with a slight bow. A Stark, an actual Stark was here with the Boltons thought Arya. She gave a good look at the man. He was tall like her father but better built. He had a long face, brown hair and gray eyes, everything about him indicated that he was truly a Stark. The men behind him wore leader armor similar to one Jon and her father used and on their shields was the sigil of her house, the head of a direwolf. They must be the personal guards of the house.</p><p>"One of those wretched beasts was terrorizing the small folk around Winterfell. We tried to capture it and kill it but it escaped. We followed it to about few miles from here and managed to corner it in the woods. I put my spear in its hart and brought the damn thing down. Then I thought that we should pay you a visit and have something to drink to celebrate the successful hunt."</p><p>"My hall is always open to you, my prince." Lord Gawen looked at his soldiers" What are you waiting for, get them out of here." The men were ready to do as ordered when Theon asked who they were.</p><p>"Just some intruders, nothing special." said the lord.</p><p>"I'm Erena Glover, Im from Westeros!" Arya shouted as the men were reading to take her away.</p><p>"Stop!" ordered the prince. As soon as the soldiers heard his booming voice they stopped dead in their tracks. The Stark prince walked towards the woman, he towered over her. "What did you say?"</p><p>"I-We are from Westeros, we got shipwrecked here by the storm. Lord Bolton's men broth us here after we encountered them."</p><p>"Westeros," the prince said in an almost silent voice. He looked at the group, it was made out of four sailors and the alleged lady.</p><p>"I doubt that its true, your grace. We heard this things before. I will take care of them in a way that befits them."</p><p>"No, they are coming with me, my father is going to want to hear about this." Arya looked at the two men, lord Bolton seemed to dislike the prince's decision, but agreed not it anyways.</p><p>"If that's your wish." said the lord.</p><p>"We will depart immediately. You will give us fresh horses and we will be on our way. I thank you for your hospitality my lord, we will drink together some other time." The lord nodded to his servants and they went to prepare the animals for the trip. Soon the two groups mounted their steeds and rode out of the Bolton keep.</p><p>As they rode off, lord Gawen stood atop one of the castles towers watching them, palms of his hands resting on the black stone. "This complicates things."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Starks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arya and Theon get to talk and the group is attacked in the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: This story is connected to my story Shadow of the past so you will notice some differences from the ending of the show, but it those not impact this story. Leave your reviews and I hope you like it.   </p><p> </p><p> Chapter 3</p><p>Arya and the crew rode next to the prince and his bannermen. Arya was relieved to be out of the Bolton keep and the presents of its lord. If the Stark did not come, she would have probably killed the lord and fought her way out of the castle. She listened to some of the men talking about the hunt, supposedly they killed a griffin, this land sure wasn't like Westeros. As she rode, the prince slowed his horse and went to her.</p><p>“You are Westerosi?” Theon said as he gave her an inquisitive look.</p><p>“Yes, I'm. We all are.” said Arya as she looked at the crew.</p><p>“Then how did you end up here?”</p><p>“There was a storm, we got caught in it. The ship sank and most of the crew died, we are all that's left.”</p><p>“Why would you sail here?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to see what's west of Westeros. The world is big and we only know a small part of it. Most people live and die in the same place, I'm not one of those people.”</p><p>The prince laughed “You are a brave one, aren't you? Or you could just be crazy.”</p><p>“Says the man who hunts a griffin.”</p><p>“Aye, I'm might be crazy, but then again I could just like the sense of adventure, the thrill of the hunt.”</p><p>“You are a Stark alright.” said Arya.</p><p>“You know my kin in Westeros?”</p><p>“I do.” Arya still wasn't fully sure who to trust in this new land, this man was a Stark but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. That is why she did to reveal her true identity to him.</p><p>“The Starks still rule the north?”</p><p>“Yes, lady Sansa rules the North now.” As she said those words Arya could feel pride because of that fact. Her sister was a ruler, just like their brothers before her.</p><p>“Lady? What happened to the king?”</p><p>“The previous king was Jon Snow and the king before him was his brother Robb Stark. And before them, lord Eddard Stark ruled the North. Centuries ago a Valyrian family came to Westeros with their dragons and conquered it. Torrhen Stark bent the knee to save his people.”</p><p>The thing about the Valyrians surprised the prince, but he was more interested in leading about the bastard. “A Snow? How did a bastard become the king?”</p><p>“He became king after king Robb was killed fighting a war down south. After that traitors took over the north, Jon Snow then raised an army and retook Winterfell and killed the traitors. After that, the northerners, the wildlings, and the knights of the Vale chose him to be their king.”</p><p>“Wildlings and the Vale?”</p><p>“You know about them?” asked Arya.</p><p>“We know the old stories. How the wildlings lived beyond the wall and were a constant nuisance and that our ancestors fought the Andal kings of the Vale for many generations. Why did they choose him as their king? Wasn't there a king beyond the wall or an Arryn around?”</p><p>“There were but the king beyond the wall was captured and killed at Castle Black and the Arryn ruling the Vale was a boy. They had a choice either side with the enemy or chose a Stark as a king, even if he was a bastard.”</p><p>The prince was slightly puzzled “Why did they follow him?”</p><p>Arya turned her head and looked him in the eyes “Because they believed in him.”</p><p>“A bastard king, now there something you don't see every day. And what happened to him?”</p><p>“He rules the seven kingdoms now.”</p><p>“And what happened to the Valyrians and their dragons?”</p><p>“They are still around, a valyrian is the queen of the seven kingdoms.”</p><p>“You mean to tell me that a bastard Stark bedded a dragon queen. Now I heard everything. You really are coming up with this stuff.”</p><p>“No, I'm not, its the truth.”</p><p>“As if the Andals would bow down to a Stark, we might have been stuck here for centuries but we know what the old world was like. What you say makes little sense.”</p><p>Arya did know its a bit hard to believe but it was true. “Believe me or not, what I tell is true. The people chose to follow an honorable man instead living in fear. Just like they did Robb. A Stark inspires people and those people gladly follow.”</p><p>“I don't know if what you tell is true but I'm not the one who you should tell everything, that would be my father: He is going to want to hear this.”</p><p>“What's his name?”</p><p>“My father's name is Brandon. He rules this land.”</p><p>“I'm eager to meet him.” said Arya. The group continued to ride for several more hours before the sun started to set. The prince decided that they will camp out here for the night and continue riding in the morning. Everyone dismounted and started preparing the campsite. As the soldiers were preparing the camp, Arya and the crew went to get some firewood, lucky for them a great forest was just next to the road. As they gathered the wood Rodrick approached Arya, he spoke in silent tone.</p><p>“You think we can trust them?”</p><p>“I think we can, the man leading them is a Stark after all, but I'm still not completely certain, once we reach the keep I will be.”</p><p>“Why did not you tell him who you are? You are a Stark too.”</p><p>“Because we need to be careful, we are in a foreign land and we don't know how things stand here. Also, any place with alive Boltons is a bad one.” The crew gathered the firewood and went back to the camp. Once there the fire was lite and the food was stated being prepared. After a good meal and some more chatter, the group went to sleep. Arya dreamt about her family, about Jon, Sansa, and Bran. She missed them a lot, she missed her family. But now it seems she might have a family here, a long lost part of her family. She hoped that everything would turn out alright. While she dreamt about her family, the dream turned into a nightmare. She saw her two brothers and sister being killed by the Bolton lord. The dream was so horrifying that she woke from her sleep covered in a cold sweat. “It was all a nightmare,” she said, she stared into the burned-out fireplace for a moment before deciding to go back to sleep. As she lay there, trying to go back to sleep, she heard something coming from the woods. She got up and took a few steps closer to see what it was. At first, she thought it was just a wild animal but soon she realized how wrong she was. A large beast with the body, legs, and tail of a lion and the head, wings, and talons of an eagle. She stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Then finally she gathered herself enough to shout “Griffin!” The soldiers and their prince quickly got up and as soon as they realized what was going on they grabbed their weapons. The creature noticed Arya as she shouted and started going after her. Arya ran back and grabbed Needle. The Stark bannermen readied themselves for a fight while the crew scared and in disbelief at the site hid behind the men. The beast charged at the group with great speed, immediately killing two men, after them it started going after the rest of them. Theon pulled out his greatsword and attacked the griffin yelling a battle cry in the process. A great fight ensued, the griffin full of fury going after the humans and the men trying to fend it off. Two more soldiers fell to the beast. After finishing with them it turned its gaze to Arya and charged at her. She dodged the incoming attack but the griffin quickly turned and hit her with one of its talons. The young Stark fell to the group. When she looked in front of her she saw that the creature was coming for her, she desperately looked fro the Needle but she could not find it. Then a large talon fell on her torso, keeping her in place. She looked at the griffin, its large beak slowly coming down to rip her apart. Then out of nowhere a large rock flew by and hit the griffin straight in the eye. The beast turned to see where it came from and saw Rodrick. </p><p>“Right here ugly?” shouted the first mate. As the beast was about to go after him a large sword went trough its neck and separated its head from its shoulders. Arya looked at the man to killed the beast, it was Theon. He helped her up, she was stained by blood but happy to be alright. </p><p>“Are you hurt, do you need assistance?” asked the prince.</p><p>Arya still a bit in shock answered “No… I'm fine. You?”</p><p>“I'm alright as well.” Rodrick ran to them, worried if anything had happened to Arya.</p><p>“Arya you alright?”</p><p>“I'm fine.”</p><p>Theon gave her a confused look “Arya, I thought you said your name was Erena.”</p><p>Arya looked at the man, she knew she would have to tell the truth sometime, she only did to expect it to be so soon. Might as well say it now, Rodrick had already started it. “I'm not Erena Glover, my name is Arya Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard Stark. “</p><p>Theon crossed his arms “I knew that there was something familiar about you the moment I saw you. You sure look like a Stark and the way you spoke about the other Starks, well by your voice I could tell you cared deeply for them.”</p><p>“You believe me?”</p><p>“Why shouldn't I? You look like a Stark and you sure act like one.”</p><p>“Thank you, I wasn't sure if I can trust you. I'm sorry about that.”</p><p>“No need, you were careful, I would have done the same in your shoes.”</p><p>Arya looked at the dead beast, its blood covering the once green grass. “This is a griffin? Why did it attack us?”</p><p>“This one looks to be a male, the one I killed earlier today was a female. This must be its mate.”</p><p>“Why do they attack humans?”</p><p>“That's a long story which I don't have the patience to tell, my father will do that once we reach Winterfell. Now we should bury the dead.” Theon went to his men to help with the task. Arya returned to her conversation with Rodrick.</p><p>“Thank you for saving him, if it wasn't for you I don't know if Theon would make it in time.”</p><p>“No need to mention it. So, now he knows, how do you feel about it?”</p><p>“I don't know, I'm relieved a bit, but there I still this strange feeling I can't seem to shake.“</p><p>“Well, we are in a new world, so even family would feel a bit odd, I guess.”</p><p>Arya sighed “Let's help with the bodies.” Six men people were buried that night, five of the Theons soldiers and the cook from the ship. Arya and Rodrick did not realize that he was injured until it was too late and he died. The next morning they continued their journey,<br/> the group rode for the entire day before they reached Winterfell. The castle looked somewhat similar to the original back in Westeros but was missing several walls and towers. </p><p>“Here it is Winterfell, the seat of House Stark.”</p><p>“Winterfell ha, not very original,” said Arya.</p><p>“My ancestors did to see the point of giving it another name, Winterfell was always the seat of our house and it always will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>